Wa Wa aka naka: private radio
by Emi sakura
Summary: Rin consegue uma vaga na renomada escola Nakawa Academi. Lá ela percebe que nem tudo são flores...mas com seus novos amigs e Sesshomaru acham uma nova forma de expressar o que sentem
1. Um novo começo

**WA WA NAKA NAKA private radio**

**CAP**_**.1 Nakawa private... Um novo começo**_

Rin atravessou o grande arco de mármore com uma grande cabeça de leão esculpida no centro, em sua extensão os dizeres: _''Em tua mente está sabedoria e é nela que deves viver'' _embelezavam ainda mais o esplendor daquela entrada. Atrás do belo portão, depois de uma linda alameda florida, jazia um imponente prédio velho de tijolos vermelhos, e suas grandes janelas brancas estilo inglês empunhavam respeito a quem ousasse lhes mirar diretamente.

A garota suspirou mais uma vez antes de seguir em frente para os dormitórios, finalmente tinha conseguido uma bolsa para entrar na famosa Nakawa Private Academi, uma escola onde apenas os melhores e mais ricos conseguiam entrar, ela mesma teve que suar muito para entrar e só o conseguiu depois de quase repetir o primeiro ano do ensino médio por somente se dedicar à sua música.

Sempre diziam lhe que tinha uma voz maravilhosa não muito nasal e nem cantada muito com o diafragma, mas uma voz num equilíbrio perfeito, doce e melodiosa, que mesmo assim conseguia ser firme e forte em músicas onde necessitava se um tom mais grave.

No último ano quando ainda estudava em uma escola pública numa cidade á algumas horas dali, havia não somente tinha praticado seu canto horas seguidas como também dedicara se muito ao estudo da teoria da música. Foi só assim que conseguiu passar no dificílimo teste de entrada da academia, onde havia um grande programa para formação de músicos e outra grande variedade de matérias que poderiam satisfazer os desejos de seus pais que não acreditavam que sua querida filhinha tentasse carreira em alguma coisa que não desse lucro.

Passou o verão todo se perguntando como seria entrar naquele mundo cheio de brilho e glamour, mas agora sentia se bastante intimidada e com medo.

Entrou no prédio onde era o dormitório feminino e tentou chamar alguém, não demorou muito até que ouviu passos pelo corredor.

-olá?

-Boa noite, como posso ajudá-la?-Uma menina alta de longos cabelos negros e grandes olhos azuis, apareceu do corredor.

-Sim, meu nome é Rim Kawara, eu acabei de chegar e estou procurando o meu quarto.

- AH SIM!Muito prazer, meu nome Kagome Higurashi, e foi muita sorte minha eu te encontrar aqui porque eu acabei de ver no mural que você é minha nova colega de quarto.

-Nossa que sorte mesmo!

-Venha eu te ajudo a carregar a sua mala lá para o quarto.

A garota pegou uma das malas de rodinha de Rin e as duas subiram a longa escadaria de madeira.

-Aqui na Nakawa existem quatro dormitórios, dois masculinos com os codinomes: _O Pântano_ e O _Planalto_. E dois femininos: _A Ravina,_ e _As Colinas_. O dormitório em que estamos é o das Colinas onde as bolsistas e as estudantes de renda média ficam. A Ravina só aceita as mais ricas e populares, mas acredite, é quase impossível uma garota que não seja rica ficar popular, até hoje não ouvimos muitos casos desse tipo. O Planalto é a casa dos jogadores dos times esportivos, não todos é claro, só os de destaque, como futebol, basquete, tênis, atletismo, esse tipo. E a outra metade do Planalto é formada pelos garotos populares.

- E o Pântano?

-Eles são o que resta... Mas não se engane, tem todo o tipo de garotos no Pântano, ricos e classe média, mas estes não são bem sucedidos quando se fala em popularidade.

-Eu não sabia que os dormitórios têm esses nomes, porque no folheto eles têm nomes de...

-Você acha mesmo que os alunos respeitam aqueles nomes totalmente sem graça? Nem os professores se referem aos dormitórios com esses nomes velhos. Só o diretor Myuga fala os nomes certos.

As duas chegaram até um ponto do corredor aonde Kagome parou em frente á uma porta de madeira com os números 122 de cobre bem no meio dela.

-Lar doce lar.

Kagome abriu a porta com força fazendo-a bater contra a parede. O quarto novo de Rim não era nem grande nem pequeno, suas paredes eram cor de rosa com vários pôsteres, de homens famosos e fotos. Tinha um guarda roupa de madeira que conseguia pegar uma parede inteira tendo três portas para cada uma das moradoras. Uma grande escrivaninha com um computador em cima dela. Várias prateleiras cobriam o quarto, muitas delas já preenchidas. Tinha três camas de solteiro de tamanho médio sendo que duas delas estavam extremamente desarrumadas na opinião de da nova hospede. A primeira estava com o lençol todo embolado e muitas roupas jogada em cima da mesma. E a segunda cama tinha muitos livros abertos e desarrumados sobre ela e o sobre lençol estava no chão.

- Não tivemos muito tempo para arrumar. -disse a garota com um sorriso amarelo - SANGOOO!

-Que foi Kagome?- uma voz abafada vinda de uma porta no fundo do quarto respondeu.

-A nossa nova colega ta aqui!

-Sério?Ah porcaria!- Então outra vez em menos de cinco minutos uma porta foi aberta com tanta força que fez um barulho gigantesco assustando Rin.

-Oi tudo bem?Eu sou Sango Neijiro, sua colega de quarto!- Uma linda garota saiu em meio da fumaça que cobria o banheiro, ela estava com a pele dourada como se tivesse passado o dia inteiro em baixo do sol, tinha longos cabelos negros como os de Kagome, olhos bem escuros, corpo esquio, pernas longas e seios fartos, mas estava toda molhada e usava apenas uma tolha branca em volta do corpo.

-Muito prazer, sou Rin Kawara. - Rin sorriu lhe amigavelmente

-Então Kagome?Já falou pra ela sobre as regras da nossa escola?

-Ainda não Sango, mas não acha melhor esperarmos até chegarmos à orientação. – ela olhou para o relógio rosa no pulso. – que está pra começar em 15 minutos.

-15 minutos!? Que droga!- Sango correu para o banheiro e saiu dela cinco minutos depois com o cabelo molhado e a roupa amarrotada.

-Vamos logo!

As três saíram correndo alucinadamente até o auditório, que ficava no prédio central do campus, não era muito longe, mas mesmo assim elas correram bastante para chegar a tempo.

Quando chegaram lá, um velhinho baixo e careca vestindo um terno marrom as esperava na porta.

-Estávamos para fechar as portas já... Oh! Senhorita Higurashi e senhorita Neijiro, isso não me admira. E quem será esta aqui?

-Meu nome é Rin kawara senhor.

-Senhorita Kawara é?Prazer sou o diretor Myuga. Muito bem vinda a nossa escola. A fila do primeiro ano é por aqui. – o velho senhor apontou um dos pontos do auditório onde um grupo de jovens formava uma fila.

- Oh não senhor. Eu sou do segundo ano apesar de ter começado a escola agora.

-Mas isso é raro! Normalmente não aceitamos alunos depois do primeiro ano... Você deve ter um talento bastante excepcional.

-Muito obrigado senhor. – Disse Rin corando um pouco.

-Agora vão lá e sentem em seus lugares.

Elas cumprimentaram o diretor com uma leve reverência e foram sentar no meio da massa de estudantes que pareciam muito agitados. Rin olhava para todos os lados tinha todos os tipos de pessoas ali, e muitas conversas ao mesmo tempo, o que a deixava tonta. Sentaram-se bem no na saída de uma das filas onde Rin foi a que ficou na ponta.

Então, de repente as portas se abriram com força, e de novo a pequena garota levou um grande susto. Da porta entraram quatro garotos, os quatro garotos mais bonitos que Rin já vira em toda a sua existência. Eles foram passando entre as filas imponentemente e sempre com suspiros femininos os seguindo.

- Lá vem o F4.

-Quem é o F4?

-Você não conhece né? Eles são os garotos mais lindos da escola. Todas as garotas sonham em ser namoradas deles. Eles têm toda uma lenda e tal.

-Me conta!

-F4 significa: As quatro flores. Ou seja, cada um deles é uma flor. Isso foram eles que escolheram, mas as meninas têm outra representação para eles, nós os chamamos de os príncipes das quatro estações. O que está guiando a fila se chama Inuyasha Taysho, como nós ele está cursando o segundo ano, e a flor dele é a rosa... Muito original ahn? E ele é dado como o príncipe do verão pelo fato de seus olhos transmitirem calor e ele está sempre rodeado de gente e tal, ou seja, ele tem coração quente. Quem está atrás dele é o Miroku Itsuki, a flor dele é a magnólia, uma linda flor tropical. Ele é o príncipe do outono, por ser um brincalhão e curtir bastante. Tem todo aquele negócio de que outono é a época das festas e da fartura e tal. -Não me pergunte não fui eu que dei os nomes argumentou Kagome quando percebeu a cara de deboche de Rin.

- Quem está atrás do Miroku é o Sesshomaru você deve saber que tipo de príncipe ele é com esse olhar gelado né?Não há ninguém que represente melhor o inverno do que ele, mas o engraçado é que a flor dele é o lírio, uma flor bastante delicada, sendo bem o oposto dele. – Nessa hora eles passaram perto de Rin e os olhos dela se encontraram com os de Sesshomaru - E por último vem o Kouga Kirai representando a primavera sendo ele tão delicado quanto ela, mas ao mesmo tempo sendo muito másculo e viril. A flor dele é o jasmim.

-Como pessoas tão diferentes podem conviver tão bem juntas?

-Ninguém sabe, - Sango finalmente achara uma brecha para falar- eles não são muito sociáveis, apesar de sempre estarem rodeados de garotas e supostos amigos nenhum deles se abrem com ninguém. Mas acredito que eles são tão unidos quanto irmãos, tirando o Inuyasha que realmente é irmão do Sesshomaru. – Rin deu uma olhada para os dois garotos citados, embora a semelhança física fosse inegável, os dois pareciam ser bastante diferentes.

Os quatro garotos sentarem em cadeiras bem na frente onde parecia elas já tinham sido guardadas para eles. E quando as pessoas se acalmaram depois de tal entrada o diretor Myuga subiu no palco e começou a falar com sua voz grave e já bastante rouca pela idade.

-Bem vindo alunos novos!Bem vindos de volta aos nossos alunos mais velhos! Está para começar mais um grande ano na nossa grandiosa Nakawa Private Academi, sei que todos estão muito ansiosos por voltar e rever seus antigos amigos, mas devo dizer que aqui temos regras, e elas são mantidas com o máximo de rigor entendido?Temos seguranças por toda a propriedade então, não pense que poderão se esconder em algum lugar, principalmente com alguém do sexo oposto – muitos risinhos ecoaram pelo auditório – e é igualmente proibido garotos irem para além do lobby no dormitório feminino e vice e versa. Qualquer aluno que matar aula levará advertência. O resto é senso comum, mas se tiverem dúvidas sobre isso a nossa querida coordenadora disciplinar a Sra.Kaede vai ficar muito feliz em esclarecer tudo. Da minha a parte é isso. Agora eu chamo aqui a vice-presidente do conselho estudantil a senhorita Kagura Itsumi.

Uma garota bem arrumada subiu ao palco, usava um vestido rosa com um lenço em volta do pescoço da mesma cor, e ela parecia brilhar com o tanto de jóias que usava, tinha cabelos escuros e usava lente de contado vermelha.

-Bem vindos de volta!Espero que todos se sintam em casa e que façam muitas novas amizades... AH! Que droga é essa! Aqui na NPA você não é julgado pelo que é, mas pelo que você usa! – muitos vivas e aplausos nessa hora - É isso ai galera! Essa é a verdadeira Nakawa! E logo mais vem o Baile de Boas Vindas, então arrumem um par logo se não quiserem ser chamados de perdedores! – todo o salão explodiu em vivas enquanto o diretor Myuga subia no palco.

- Muito obrigado Kagura pelas palavras esclarecedoras. Agora chamamos o presidente do conselho estudantil Sesshomaru Taysho.

O lindo ser que Rin vira antes subiu no palco com muita agilidade e destreza, seus movimentos eram hipnóticos, como uma cobra que esperava para dar o bote.

-Bem vindos novamente. Espero que esse ano seja bom para todos vocês. Sei que a escola pode ser difícil, mas não desistam e se tiverem mais alguma dúvida, por favor, não êxitem em me procurar. Como a vice-residente acabou de lembrar, mês que vem teremos o baile de boas vindas, então comecem a se animar. – todos aplaudiram e muitas garotas gritaram alucinadas.

- Isso é tudo por hoje crianças, podem voltar á seus quartos.

Todos foram levantando e fazendo barulho e comentando sobre a apresentação de entrada, enquanto as três garotas esperavam sentadas.

-Esse Sesshomaru é bem bonito né?- Assim que Rin terminou de pronunciar a frase Kagome e Sango olharam na espantadas.

-Se tem alguma pessoa no mundo para se envolver, essa não é o Sesshomaru.

-Por quê?

-Ele tem má fama Ele é um destruidor de corações.

Rin virou-se para mirá-lo, em sua opinião não era assim que ele parecia, ele a lembrava de uma linda flor no topo da montanha, extremamente rara e bela, mas naquela solidão não havia ninguém para amá-la e admirá-la.

-Vamos Rin, amanhã temos um dia bem longo descobrindo os nossos novos horários.

As meninas caminharam calmamente entre os alunos que voltavam a seus quartos todos conversavam exitados, mas elas estavam caladas.

- Então Rin –Kagome tentara puxar um assunto – por que decidiu entrar na NPA?

-É que eu adoro cantar, e a Nakawa tem um dos melhores programas de música do país, por isso ralei bastante para conseguir uma bolsa.

-Nossa!Eu também to aqui com um uma bolsa, só que eu estou no time de natação que foi o esporte que me garantiu a entrada. E também sou capitã do time de arco e flecha. – Isso explicava o porquê de Sango estar bronzeada.

- E você Kagome?

-Bem eu...

-O pai dela é um político muito famoso, ou seja, ela é podre de rica.

-mas então por que você está no dormitório das colinas não foi você mesma que disse que...

- Eu sei o que disse, mas eu não gosto de conviver com aquelas riquinhas mimadas, então eu vim pra cá e conheci a Sango, mas eu estou confiando que você não contará á ninguém, OK Rin?

-Tudo bem kagome, eu não vou contar.

Elas sorriram uma para outra e continuaram a andar.

-E o Sesshomaru?

-Você gostou dele mesmo né? Bem ele é rico então seria popular de qualquer forma, mas ele também faz parte do time de tênis e é capitão do time de kêndo.

-Não esqueça que ele é o presidente.

-Verdade, ele é o homem perfeito.

As duas se olharam e começaram a rir, deixando Rin extremamente confusa. Chegaram até a porta do quarto e a abriram, Sango e Kagome foram até suas camas, arrumaram-nas e começaram a colocar seus pijamas. Rin desfez um pouco da mala, arrumou alguns dos seus pertences e colocou o pijama.

-Boa noite Rin

-Boa noite pra vocês também

As luzes se apagaram e o silêncio reinou, Rin suspirou uma segunda vez naquele dia, estava feliz, fizera novas amigas e conhecera algumas pessoas, mas por alguma razão ela achava que aquela escola ainda iria criar muitos problemas á ela.

O sol passou levemente pelas cortinas brancas indo bater levemente no rosto de Rin, esta pestanejou antes de abrir os olhos piscando com a claridade, olhou para o teto e percebeu que aquele não era seu quarto, onde havia um grande pôster de um saxofone no teto. Então ela lembrou-se que tinha mudado para uma nova escola e agora dividia o quarto com suas novas amigas Sango e Kagome.

-Bom dia, bela adormecida!

-Bom dia Kagome...

-Vamos Rin, a gente vai se atrasar para o café da manhã.

A garota levantou e procurou o novo uniforme no meio das roupas, achou depois uma série de acessos de raiva e um mini-vidro de xampu quebrado.

Ela colocou o a pequena saia azul, a blusinha estilo marinheiro e por último o blazer. Quando terminou Kagome e Sango já a esperam na porta.

-Vamos Rin!

-To indo galera.

Rin pegou a mochila depressa e saiu correndo. Elas andaram muito rápido até o prédio principal indo direto para o refeitório.

Dentro do refeitório não estava muito cheio nem muito vazio, a fila estava pequena e a maioria das pessoas já comiam quietas. Elas foram para a fila, Rin não queriam abusar no primeiro dia, então pegou uma maça, um pedaço de pão com queijo e suco.

As três comeram silenciosamente até Rin levantar.

-Vou indo para a minha sala comum ta? A gente se vê no almoço.

-Boa aula Rin!

-Pra você também!- Rin acenou de volta para Sango que não falara, pois estava com a boca cheia de cereal.

A garota andou depressa pelo corredor até sua sala comum, que aparentemente era a sala do professor Mutsutachi.

Entrou, havia algumas pessoas dentro da sala, entre elas dois dos quatros garotos populares que Kagome lhe falara, o lindo Sesshomaru e o outro que ela lembrava como sendo Miroku alguma coisa. Havia outras pessoas também a maioria delas pareciam o que as amigas haviam lhe dito, riquinhos mimados, eles falavam no celular e usavam muitos acessórios de grife, e a maioria deles tentava chamar a atenção de Sesshomaru e do outro menino.

Ela sentou numa carteira na frente e tentou não olhar para trás onde o grupinho, logo o professor entrou, era igualmente velho como o diretor Myuga, mas ele não parecia tão bondoso, tinha uma carranca permanente e uma careca grande, usava óculos fundo de garrafa o que deixava o seu ar de irritado cômico.

-Bom dia alunos, bem vindos à sala sua sala comum, serei seu professor regente até o resto do semestre. Eu passarei de aluno em aluno e entregarei o seu horário e sua senha do armário.

Ele foi passando por todas as filas e alunos até chegar a Rin.

-Qual é seu nome?

-Kawara Rin, senhor.

-Muito bem Kawara Rin, aqui está seu cartão.

-Muito obrigado professor...

-Ta bom.

Ela deu uma olhada na própria ficha, não era de todo o mau, mas podia ser melhor.

...seg... terç...quart ...quint...sext

8:00...A.M... H.M...marcenaria...Debate...química

8:50... filosofia...música...negócios... H.M... geografia

9:40... matemática... geografia... A.M ...história...genética(A)

10:00... negócios... filosofia... música(A)... violino... botânica

10:50... E.S... história... física ...violino... botânica

11:40... L.E ...canto(A)... redação... L.E... música

12:30... redação... canto... E.S... música... matemática

2:00... canto... E.F

2:50...H.M... E.F

(AM) apreciação musical (A)

(HM) história da música (A)

(LE) língua estrangeira

(ES) estudos sociais

(EF) educação física

Rin pôs os horários de lado enquanto o professor terminava de entregar as fichas aos outros alunos. Quando terminaram as entregas o professor voltou para frente da sala.

- O sinal vai bater daqui a 3 minutos. Queria só dizer boa sorte nesse ano para vocês e que se tiverem algum problema é só falarem comigo. – Rin pensou consigo mesma que se ela tivesse problemas não seria com ele que ela falaria. Foi então que o estridente barulho da sineta soou.

- AH! Sesshomaru pode vir aqui um minuto? – O rapaz fez um sinal aos amigos para que não o esperassem e foi até o professor no momento que Rin saia pela porta.

-Senhorita Kawara, venha aqui, por favor.

Rin deu meia volta e foi até o professor.

-Sesshomaru a senhorita kawara é nova em tão poderia levá-la até a sala de música com você? Os dois tem a mesma classe agora.

O garoto fez uma cara de surpresa por um segundo e depois assentiu, deu um aceno para Rin segui-lo e os dois saíram pela porta. Ficaram em silêncio andando lado a lado entre os alunos, quando viraram num corredor e ficaram sozinhos Rin arriscou.

- Você também está no segundo ano? Porque nós estamos na mesma classe e tal...

Ele ficou calado por um tempo até finalmente se virar para encará-la.

-Acho que ninguém te disse, mas você esta na turma do terceiro ano.

-Sério? Então é isso que esse ''A'' quer dizer?

-Sim ele quer dizer avançado, que você está um ano na frente nessa matéria. Posso ver o se papel? –Rin entregou os horários para ele.

-Você tem ''A'' em tudo que envolve música... Impressionante. - Ele olhava sem expressão alguma para o pedaço de papel que Rin duvidou que ele realmente tivesse achado aquilo bom o bastante para ganhar algum mérito.

-Bom talvez você não se impressione com uma pessoa que seja boa em música, mas deixe de ser tão arrogante ok? Isso me irrita profundamente.

Sesshomaru levantou uma sobrancelha com cara de surpresa, mas logo sorriu zombeteiro.

-Te irrita?Você sabe com quem está falando princesa?

-Me deixe adivinhar? O defensor dos fracos e oprimidos, o bam bam bam da escola. Senhor rei dos manés!-claro que ela não queria dizer aquilo, mas não havia gostado da atitude tão nojenta da parte dele.

-Garota você tem coragem. Qual seu nome?

-Rin Kawara, mas não que isso te interesse.

-Prazer Rin, sou Sesshomaru. –ele estendeu a mão, Rin olhou para ele desconfiada, mas ele parecia estar mais se divertindo do que ficando aborrecido e seus olhos cores violeta brilhavam imensamente.

-Sei quem você é. - disse ela ignorando a mão que lhe fora estendida e continuando a caminhar.

-Sabe?

-Com certeza, mal cheguei e já fui agraciada com metade da sua historia.

-E o que disseram sobre mim?

-Que você não passa de um frígido destruidor de corações.

-Essa doeu!Tem certeza que falaram isso?-Ele parecia estar se divertindo como nunca.

-Essa foi a minha conclusão. Além do que você não é tudo isso não.

-Não sou?

-Não! Pode ser até bonitinho, mas tem um ego muito grande pro meu rosto.

De repente Sesshomaru caiu na gargalhada dando um susto em Rin, ela virou-se pra ele e acabou sorrindo também. Sentiu como se tivesse compartilhando um momento íntimo com ele porque ele parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que não ria em publico.

- O que tem de tão engraçado no que eu disse?

-Sabe, acho eu gostei de você Kawara Rin, vamos nos dar bem.

Ela bufou bem na hora que chegaram à grande porta de madeira que estava aberta para os alunos entrar, a sala era grande e bem iluminada às carteiras eram para duas pessoas, e só havia sobrado uma mesa vaga.

- Acho que vamos ter que sentarmos juntos.

Rin revirou os olhos e sentou na carteira logo depois de Sesshomaru.

A professora entrou rapidamente na sala usava um tipo de capa que farfalhou alto enquanto ela ia para sua mesa.

-Bom dia alunos.

-Bom dia professora Chikashi.

-Por favor, me chamem de professora Yuna.

-Bom dia professora Yuna.

-Ótimo, agora cumprimentem a pessoa ao seu lado.

Sesshomaru virou-se para Rin, mas ela o ignorou.

-Agora vocês já conhecem seus novos parceiros, e creio que todos que estão aqui estão fazendo música então esse vai ser seu parceiro de música também. E no final do ano a dupla irá apresentar uma música no festival cultural.

A garota quase gritou ali mesmo, aquilo era sorte e azar ao mesmo tempo, pois uma pare dela se sentia atraída por Sesshomaru, mas a outra o odiava completamente.

O resto da manhã correu bastante normal, Sesshomaru não fizera mais nenhuma de suas gracinhas, matemática e filosofia foram chatas, não conseguiu encontrar nem Kagome nem Sango durante o intervalo, nunca pensou que francês poderia ser chato e estudos sociais até que era legal.

Foi depois de ter pegado bastante salada no almoço e um grande prato de macarrão que ela avistou suas amigas sentadas numa mesa do canto.

- Oi gente. - disse ela enquanto botava a bandeja na mesa.

-Como foi o primeiro dia?

-Um saco, primeiro o Sesshomaru não parou de me encher e depois...

-PE-pera aí! Você disse Sesshomaru?

-Disse.

-Como é que...

Sango nunca conseguiu terminar a frase por que no momento seguinte um garoto alto de cabelos negros e olhos violetas colocou a bandeja na mesa delas e se sentou displicentemente na mesa.

-Você não tem ninguém pra escravizar não?

-Até tenho, mas achei melhor sentar aqui.

Der repente o outro garoto Miroku veio e se sentou ao lado de Sesshomaru.

-Olá, me chamo Miroku.

-Prazer, eu me chamo Kagome.

-Sou Sango.

-Muito prazer em conhecer-las.

Todos sorriam uns para os outros.

-Tão pensando que a mesa é casa da sogra é?

-Minha querida Rinzitcha acalme-se.

-Do que foi que você me chamou.

-Rinzitcha. – os outros na mesa olhavam pasmos para a cena, nenhum deles jamais vira o gélido Sesshomaru fazendo brincadeiras.

- Nós vamos começar a sentar nessa mesa agora? – disse Kouga que acabara de chegar com Inuyasha a tiracolo.

-Ninguém pediu pra vocês sentarem aqui então fora!

-Inuyasha, acabei de ver o teu irmão zoando com uma pessoa. –disse Miroku ainda pasmo.

-Não é novidade ele sempre faz isso comigo. –respondeu Inuyasha dando uma grande mordida em seu hambúrguer.

-É, mas com você não faz diferença!

-Hei!

-Olha voltem pra mesa de vocês!

-Calma Rinzitcha...

-Sesshomaru-Rin sibilou entre dentes.

-Que foi Rinzitcha?

-Nada SESSHY.

Naquela hora todos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo e olharam espantados para Rin, tinha de ter muita coragem de chamar Sesshomaru por aquele nome.

- Você é muito corajosa.

Rin olhou para ele zombeteira, queria pagar pra ver.

-Mas dessa vez passa.

-Você é tão bonzinho Sesshy. – disse ela numa voz infantil. Mas Sesshomaru a ignorou.

-Uau! Hoje os porcos vão voar. Alguém finalmente enfrentou o mestre.

- Bem eu tenho que ir, eu vou encontrar as garotas.

-Vou com você. – Inuyasha e Kouga levantaram e foram em direção da porta.

Então começou a tocar uma musiqueta de elevador que irritou Rin profundamente, que porcaria era aquela?

-Olá alunos da NPA! Aqui é a rádio da escola! Fiquem sintonizados para muitas músicas de arrepiar e com os avisos mais quentes. (som de água quando bate na frigideira quente ''tsssss'') Tudo isso com a sua DJ Itsumi e a DJ Fukura! Então vamos começar com a música 'Se eu não te amasse tanto assim'.

- Que droga é essa?

-É a radio da escola.

-Que é um saco.

-Deviam fazer outra rádio. – disse Rin lamentando estar machucando seu ouvido com a nova música que puseram 'Meu bem vem me dar amor'.

- Não tem ninguém com coragem o bastante para enfrentar cara a cara as garotas mais populares da escola.

Então todos ficaram calados olhando para seus próprios almoços até que todos perceberam que Sesshomaru olhava fixamente para Rin.

-Eu sei que sou linda, mas você bem que podia disfarçar.

De repente Sesshomaru começou a sorrir e olhou quase alucinadamente para todos os que estavam na mesa.

-E se nós montássemos a nossa própria rádio?

-alguém aí sabe fazer tratamento de choque acho que ele entrou em parafuso.

-Rin eu falo sério, acho que nós vamos conseguir fazer isso,

-alguém deve ter seqüestrado o verdadeiro Sesshomaru, eu nunca te vi agir assim cara.

-eu não sei também Miroku, mas simplesmente enquanto eu olhava pra Rin isso me pareceu certo.

- garota você deve ter feito alguma mágica porque esse cara aqui não chega a pronunciar nem dez palavras por dia.

-Sério?Eu pensei que ele fosse bem falante pelo jeito que ficou me irritando hoje.

Todos riram do comentário até mesmo Sesshomaru.

-Eu acho uma boa idéia esse negócio de radio, pode contar comigo.

-Comigo também. -disse Rin

-Até que isso parece ser legal, eu topo! – Kagome se pronunciou

- vocês dois são populares então não há problemas para a imagem de vocês, mas e nós?

- que tal todos nós usarmos pseudônimos? –sugeriu Kagome.

-Boa Idéia. O meu vai ser _Saaya_, a sombra.

-Saaya? Que raio de nome é esse Sango?

-Eu gosto bastante do nome, significa sombra em árabe.

-Mesmo? O meu vai ser _Primera _a fada.

-Que fofo Kagome... Acho que eu vou escolher..._Kioni_! A filha do Nilo!

-Por que não escolhe 'terra da xana', Kioni é tão sem graça.

-Háhaha! E por que você não escolhe o nome 'cabeça de bagre'

-Não obrigado, prefiro o nome _Chacal_.

-Sesshomaru abusando da criatividade! Vou me chamar _Monge_.

-Tem certeza dessa escolha senhor Monge? Porque pelo as fofocas que rolam de casto você não tem nada.

-Eu ainda não achei a mulher certa para ter um filho meu só isso.

-Uhum...

-Mas é claro que a senhorita estiver disposta a fazer um teste eu... – Plaft! Sango dera um grande tapa bem na cara de Miroku.

-Sango por que fez isso? – disse Kagome assustada

-Esse tarado passou a mão em mim.

-Bem isso não é lá novidade, mas essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma garota bater nele. -Sesshomaru parecia se divertir.

-Ele não passa de um tarado.

-Sesshomaru eu acho que achei a pessoa certa. – disse Miroku que tinha uma mão na bochecha e um olhar abobado como se visse estrelas rodando pela cabeça.

- Quantas vezes você já disse isso na sua vida?

-Bem, talvez com nenhuma das garotas que eu tenha falado isso deu certo, mas sei que sango é a minha cara metade.

-Não fale besteiras seu garoto imbecil.

-Sangozinha meu amor, não fale assim comigo.

Então os dois começaram a discutir, Miroku sempre dando em cima de Sango e passando a mão boba, e ela sempre gritando e batendo. Foi naquele momento que Rin percebeu que aquelas brigas jamais acabariam, mas eles com certeza seriam um casal muito apaixonado.

- Deixe esses dois brigarem, pelo jeito vai demorar muito para esses dois se acertarem.

-Continuando o assunto da rádio, nós precisamos de um lugar legal para transmitir, e uma permissão da prefeitura.

-Esse negócio de permissão pode deixar comigo. - disse Kagome. Ela pegou o celular e discou o número impressionantemente rápido.

-Hei Keiko, me passa pro meu pai, por favor?Ta bom eu espero uns segundos.

Ela colocou o celular na outra orelha e ficou esperando alguns minutos.

-Cara ele tem que mudar essa música de espera. Alô? Oi paizinho como você está? Eu? To bem e a mãe? Não, não ta tudo legal só que eu preciso de uma ajuda, é que eu estou montando uma rádio e preciso de permissão para torná-la legal. Como?Sim. Claro papai eu não vou fazer nada errado. Sim tudo bem eu digo. Ta, beijinhos paizinho.

-Tudo certo, amanhã de manhã eles me mandaram o contrato legalizando a nossa rádio!

De repente o celular de Kagome começou a tocar e Rin pode ouvir a nova música das Pussycat dolls vinda da pequena máquina.

-Alô?Oi paizinho! Como é o nome da rádio? É...

Todos entraram em pânico, ninguém sabia qual o nome. Eles ficavam balbuciando palavras que soassem boas juntas.

-Nakawa...

-KA na.

-Private...

-naka...

- Wa naka!

-O nome da radio é Wa wa Naka Naka...HAHAHA você gostou? Legal né? Hihi o número que eu quero? 99.9FM ok? Tchau!

-Que tipo de nome é esse? Wa wa naka naka?

-Parem de reclamar foi o único que eu pensei, e agora o nome tem que ser esse, ta no contrato.

-Seu pai é influente mesmo em Kagome?

-O bastante.

Rin olhou para o lado disfarçou, sabia que o pai de Kagome era alguém muito influente no mundo da política e da economia, um político bem famoso.

-Agora só nos resta saber onde vamos fazer nossa rádio.

-Acho que posso ajudar nisso.

-você sabe um lugar legal Sesshomaru?

-bem lá atrás do campus tem um prédio abandonado, nós podemos ir lá dar uma olhada.

-Isso! Vamos lá depois que a aula acabar lá pelas 5horas um pouco antes do jantar.

-Combinado! –Dito isso Rin pegou sua bandeja e saiu da mesa rapidamente, deixou os restos no descanso de bandeja e saiu para o corredor. Passou pela grande porta que davam para uma outra ala, foi quando notou que alguém a seguia pela sombra que se projetava no corredor logo atrás da sua.

-Calminha ai Rinzitcha!

-Sesshy era você que estava me seguindo?

-Eu prefiro que me chame de Sesshomaru como todo mundo chama.

-Tudo bem Sesshy não precisa ficar envergonhado ta?

-SESSHOMARRRRRRRRRUUUU! – A garota que falara na cerimônia de entrada vinha correndo na direção dos dois, até o uniforme parecia uma roupa de grife no corpo dela.

-Kagura...

-Sesshomaru eu te procurei a manhã toda, e você nem almoço na nossa mesa de sempre.

-Estava ocupado. –Rin percebeu que tudo em Sesshomaru mudara, a voz dele estava fria e o olhar gelado e a postura reta demonstrava certa grandeza, Rin o admirou por alguns instantes, aquele Sesshomaru ela nunca vira antes, mas ela com certeza sentiu que poderia se apaixonar por aquele homem.

- Ocupado até para mim?

-Estava ocupado.

-Ocupado com a garotinha aí? – Kagura pronunciou garotinha com certo desdém.

-A garotinha aqui tem nome ta? – Quem aquela nojenta pensava que era para chamar Rin de garotinha.

-Desculpe, mas eu não sei seu nome, e se eu não sei o seu nome é porque você é uma ninguém, quando a pessoas é uma ninguém eu posso chamar de garotinha.

-Olha aqui sua... –Rin não terminou porque Sesshomaru a parou.

-Chega Rin, é melhor você ir.

A garota não esperou duas vezes, fez um gesto de grandeza com os cabelos e saiu pelo corredor caminhando com dignidade, não era a primeira vez que tinha que tratar com pessoas metidas, mas com certeza aquela garota Kagura a irritava bastante. Foi com muita raiva que ela entrou na aula de negócios e procurou uma carteira bem ao fundo. Faltava ainda uma meia hora então a garota ficou olhando entediada para a parede.

-Por que você esta aí sentada tão jururu?

* * *

**Primeira fic aqui no fanfiction...**

**espero que gostem apesar do final meio estranho XD**

**a próxima eu melhoro**

**kissus**

**Mi-chan**


	2. Uma dor no coração

**Cap2. Uma dor no coração**

-Ah é você.

-Você não esta brava comigo esta?

-Por que estaria?

-Rin desculpa, mas ela tava a fim de falar no privado e...

-Ela é sua namorada né?

-Como? – por um segundo Rin achou que ele tinha se sentido desconfortável, mas em seguida a expressão dele voltara a ser impassível.

-Eu sabia... Não precisa dar desculpa não ta!

-Eu não estou namorando com a Kagura!

-Pra me TRATAR DAQUELE JEITO FOI O QUE PARECEU!

-EU NÃO FIZ NADA DEMAIS!!!!!!!

Rin ficou calada apenas olhando para Sesshomaru, ela tinha nada a ver com o assunto, se ele tinha uma namorada ela não podia interferir naquilo o melhor seria se desculpar com ele e esquecer isso.

-Olha desculpa se eu fiquei alterada, é que eu não gostei dela foi isso... Desculpa Sesshy.

-Tudo bem Rin, eu também exagerei um pouco.

Eles ficaram quietos por alguns segundos apenas contemplando o vazio e pensando, até agora não tinha muito a dizer, os sentimentos em relação um ao outro ainda eram confusos. Parecia-lhes que havia ainda muito para acontecer e também eles ainda teriam muito a conversar, mas por enquanto se contentavam em apenas olhar um para o outro silenciosamente.

-Bem eu tenho aula de piano agora, vejo você na aula de história da música.

Rin apenas acenou com a cabeça, como raios ele se lembrava que ela tinha história da música como próxima matéria, e por que ele tinha debochado dela por ser tão ligada á música quando ele próprio também cursava as mesmas matérias?

A garota teve de esperar pelo menos mais 10 minutos para o professor adentrar a sala. Tinha bastante alunos naquele lugar, mais da metade meninas e entre elas estava Kagura, ela conversava com uma amiga que muito estranhamente lembrava Kagome mas sem aqueles meigos olhos azuis que a faziam tão bela e com um ar amigável. Rin teve de concordar que mesmo aquela menina sendo bonita jamais teria tanta graça quanto sua amiga.

-Bom dia alunos, sou o Professor Fujimura, mas espero ser chamado de mestre Fujimura por vocês, agora eu tenho um aviso para dar a uma menina chamada Kawara Rin.

-Sim mestre?

- O diretor mandou chama-la na sala dele.

-S-sim eu já vou indo mestre.

-Tome isso é um passe de corredor para o caso de alguém para-la. –disse o professor dando um pequeno cartão verde com os dizeres '_Passe de corredor_' escrito nele.

-Obrigado mestre Fujimura.

Então ela se adiantou pela porta. E seu primeiro pensamento foi o porquê daquele professor pedir para os alunos chama-lo de mestre, mas mal sabia ela que a maioria dos professores gostava de ser chamada de mestre naquela escola.

Bateu algumas vezes na porta do diretor te receber uma resposta, entrou timidamente, o escritório era bonito, uma grande mesa de madeira no meio com uma grande cadeira de couro, várias estantes com muitos livros, grandes murais com quadros de antigos professores e ex-alunos brilhantes.

-Bem vinda senhorita Kawara.

-Diretor Myuga.

-Seus pais me mandaram um recado.

-Alguma coisa aconteceu? – O coração de Rin deu um pulo, será que algo grave havia acontecido?

-bem, seu pai foi transferido na empresa então aparentemente eles se mudaram para a Inglaterra as pressas. Eles não queriam que você mudasse de escola principalmente porque a Nakawa é uma das melhores do país. Então seus pais deixaram essa carta. -Myuga entregou um envelope para ela-e disseram que mandarão dinheiro todo o mês para você.

-Obrigado Diretor. –Disse Rin enquanto guardava o envelope - Era só isso?

-Sim, é apenas isso.

Assim Rin acenou para o diretor e saiu pela porta, ainda faltava pelo menos 30 minutos para o término da aula, mas ela não queria ir para sala, ela precisava ler aquela carta, uma coisinha dentro dela lhe dizia que alguma coisa horrível havia acontecido.

Correu para o banheiro feminino que agora estaria vazio, pois estavam todos em aula. Entrou em um dos pequenos boxes e fechou a porta, tirou o envelope do bolso e o abriu freneticamente rasgando-o todo.

Ela começou a ler reconhecendo a letra do pai.

_Querida Rin,_

_Não pude lhe contar tudo isso pessoalmente porque como já deve saber estou indo para Inglaterra e provavelmente quando estiver lendo essa carta já estarei lá, sei que devia ter ficado numa hora tão desesperada como essa e talvez contar lhe esse horrível fato pessoalmente, mas as passagens já estavam marcadas e quase não tive tempo para ficar no funeral e muito menos avisar você._

_É com muito pesar que lhe informo querida filha que sua mãe faleceu a dois dias atrás dia5, num grave acidente de carro. Não queria que seu diretor lhe tivesse dito isso tão impessoalmente por essa razão não comuniquei á ele essa terrível desventura._

_Como você não devia saber, eu fui transferido para o cargo de vice-presidente da empresa, por isso vou ter que me mudar para a Inglaterra, e a estou esperando nas férias de natal para que venha conhecer-me o apartamento novo._

_Sinto uma tremenda falta de sua mãe, meus dias são muito mais solitários sem a sua presença e a dela. _

_Mais ainda do que isso, quero desculpar-me por não ter-la avisado á tempo do funeral, mesmo assim creio que tenha sido melhor dessa maneira._

_Minha Rin pensei muito em levá-la comigo, mas achei que não seria justo com você, que batalhou tanto por uma vaga na academia. Logo eu estarei entrando em contado com você minha querida para dar mais notícias sobre o que está acontecendo comigo._

_E não se preocupe como eu sei que fará, eu estou bem e pronto para encarar o próximo desafio._

_Te Amo muito,_

_Seu pai _

_Tetsuo Kawara_

Rin teve que ler a carta mais uma dúzia de vezes antes de começar a chorar copiosamente, agarrava a carta sobre o coração e lágrimas caíam sem parar. Seu pai não tinha explicado o suficiente, como a mãe dela tinha morrido exatamente? Por que ela não foi ao funeral? POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ? Por que a mãe dela tinha de morrer? As duas tinham se desentendido um pouco antes de Rin vir a Nakawa... Agora a garota via que tudo isso era besteira e podia ter evitado aquela briga e muitas outras que haviam ocorrido. Por que ela não dissera 'eu te amo' mais vezes para a mãe? Quantas vezes ela perdeu tempo sem mostrar gestos de afeição à mãe, aqueles pequenos gestos que fariam toda a diferença agora e teriam se tornado mais lembranças felizes ao longo dos anos.

As lágrimas simplesmente não paravam de correr sobre a face de Rin, todas elas representando lembranças queridas que ela houvesse guardado dentro do coração.

Tão triste era a perda de alguém amado, a dor era tanta que a pequena não conseguia agüentar, parecia-lhe que um estranho arrancava fora seu quente e palpitante coração e deixava o resto do interior do corpo inundado com seu próprio sangue.

O sinal tocou tirando Rin de seu sofrido luto, fazendo-a ir lavar o rosto e voltar à sala de aula pegar suas coisas. Andou rapidamente até voltar á sala pegou suas coisas, deixou o passe de corredor na mesa do professor e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ela se dirigiu á última aula do dia, história da música.

Procurou uma cadeira bem no canto onde pudesse sofrer em paz sem ninguém olhando e o professor não prestando atenção na presença dela.

Sentou no canto da janela e abaixou a cabeça, queria chorar novamente, mas com certeza todos na sala iriam escutar.

-Rin tudo bem? – Ao escutar seu nome ela levantou a cabeça deparando-se com um Sesshomaru preocupado.

Quando Rin levantou o rosto para ele Sesshomaru levou um susto, a garota estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, como alguém que tinha acabado de se acabar de chorar.

-Ah, oi Sesshy. – disse-lhe sorrindo fraco

-Céus Rin quem fez isso com você?

-Como?

-Por que estava chorando?

-Não é nada...

-Eu vou esganar o idiota que te fez chorar.

-Sesshy... - Rin falou enquanto segurava de leve o braço do garoto.

-Rin me diz o que aconteceu.

-Eu recebi a notícia de que a minha mãe morreu a cerca de quatro dias atrás.

-Sinto muito.

-Tudo bem... Eu só estou um pouco triste ainda.

-Se isso te consola a minha mãe já morreu também.

-Posso perguntar como?

-Câncer, mas eu era muito pequeno para lembrar.

-Você sente falta dela?

-Na verdade não, a minha madrasta é muito boa para mim e para o meu irmão.

-Inuyasha.

-Sim, somos filhos da ex-mulher de meu pai, e tem mais meu meio irmão Shippou que é filho da minha madrasta.

-Você parece bem feliz com esse arranjo.

-Bem ele não me incomoda- Disse Sesshomaru dando de ombros- mas e o seu pai como está?

-Ele foi promovido e mudou para a Inglaterra.

-Ele vai deixar a filha aqui?!

-Fico mais feliz assim, eu acho que não conseguiria deixar a Nakawa tão cedo.

-Fico feliz que não vai deixar a escola.

Rin encarou Sesshomaru, ele estava com a impassível cara de gelo mais uma vez, mas algo dentro dela dizia que ele era honesto no que falara e que de alguma forma ele lhe dizer isso era muito importante.

-Eu também Sesshy, eu também.

Foi assim que Sesshomaru não conseguiu resistir e num curto movimento abraçou a garota enquanto a mesma começava a chorar baixinho, seus soluços eram abafados pelo corpo do rapaz enquanto as lágrimas salgadas de dor rolavam pelo rosto de Rin e se perdiam no tecido da camisa daquele que a amparava.

-Se você quiser podemos matar essa aula, você não me parece muito bem.

-Mas...

-Sem discussão, vem comigo.

Ele pegou as malas e puxou Rin pelo braço, não havia muitas pessoas na sala por isso Sesshomaru presumiu que eles estariam bem.

Rin não tinham a menor idéia para onde eles iam, o garoto a puxava silenciosamente enquanto andavam rápido pelos corredores, havia apenas algumas pessoas fora de sala agora já que o sinal iria bater em alguns minutos talvez até mesmo segundos. Ela até que gostava de não ter que ir a aula, tudo bem que já havia cabulado uma, mas decidiu que não iria se julgar por aquilo, sua educação era importante, mas sua felicidade era mais, e estar em qualquer lugar com Sesshomaru ajudando-a superar uma perda era algo que a deixava mais feliz nesse momento de tristezas.

Eles entraram numa porta no final de um corredor meio escuro, aparentemente aquela parte da escola já não era muito usada.

-Onde estamos Sesshy?

-Você vai ver...

Quando ela passou pela porta percebeu que estava numa estufa, um banquinho na entrada, com várias prateleiras cheias de matérias de jardinagem. Rin percebeu que o lugar era bastante grande já que não conseguia ver o final do lugar onde estava, mas apesar de tudo aquele lugar não perdia a beleza, muitas flores coloriam aquele local, um lindo canteiro de rosas vermelhas e amarelas, papoulas, lírios, jasmins, alamandas, magnólias, margaridas, amores-perfeitos, orquídeas, margaridas e até flores de baunilha. Tirando outras tantas que a menina nem sonhava os nomes.

- Esse lugar é tão lindo.

-Venho aqui quando quero pensar.

Ele sentou-se no banco com Rin apoiando-se em seu braço. Os dois ficaram observando as lindas flores por um bom tempo.

-Elas são tão maravilhosas...

-Qual você mais gosta Sesshy?

-Todas...

-Me diz uma pelo menos.

-Gosto das íris e das gotas-de-sol. - Desse ele apontando para algumas flores arroxeadas e depois umas pequenas flores alaranjadas. -São bonitas. – A garota respondeu-lhe sorrindo.

-Qual é a que você mais gosta? – Rin teve que pensar bastante, mas quando viu as pequenas flores penduradas de cabeça para baixo num arbusto não teve mais duvidas.

-Aquelas.

Ele sorriu e foi até as flores, pegou uma delas do galho e trouxe até o banco.

-Combinam com você. – disse-lhe botando a linda flor roxa com algumas pétalas rosa no cabelo de Rin.

-Qual o nome delas?

-Brinco de princesa, e já que você é bonita como uma essa flor lhe serve bem.

Sesshomaru ficou admirando a linda garota a sua frente, tão perfeita e tão simples. Tinha ainda os olhos ainda inchados e um poucos vermelhos, um pouco corada, cabelos meio desembaraçados e a bela flor enfeitando-a.

-Posso abraçá-la? - perguntou Sesshomaru olhando para aqueles olhos brilhantes.

**Be Strong** _(seja forte)_

**Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?  
Do you feel like your sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
you can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see**

_Você está nadando rio acima para chegar no oceano zul?  
Você sente que está caindo?  
Você está cansando da chuva depois de tudo que você tem passado?  
Bom,eu sei o que você esta pensando  
Quando você não consegue aguentar  
Você pode conseguir  
Logo eu sei que você vai ver  
_

Mesmo sem esperar a resposta Sesshomaru abraçou forte sentindo Rin retribuir o gesto de afeto com toda a força e amor que tinha.

**'cause when your in you're darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colors have turned to shades of grey  
Well hang on, and be strong**

_Pois quando você estiver nas suas horas mais escuras  
E toda luz desaparecer  
Quando você estiver como uma unica flor que teve suas cores mudadas para sombras de cinzas  
Bom, segure firme e seja fote  
_

**Where taking each step one day at a time  
You can't loose your spirit  
Let live and let live forget and forgive  
It's all how you see it  
And just remember keep it together  
Don't you know you're never alone**

_Onde vamos dar um passo a cada dia na hora certa  
Você não pode perder seu espirito  
Viva, viva, esqueça e perdoe  
É tudo como você vê  
E lembre-se de ficar junto  
Você não percebe que nunca está sozinho_

-Sabe Sesshy, minha mãe gostava muito de flores, eu tenho certeza que ela ia achar as flores daqui muito bonitas. –Disse a menina com lágrimas a rolar pelo rosto.

**'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of grey  
Well hang on, and be strong**

_Pois quando você estiver nas suas horas mais escuras  
E toda luz desaparecer  
Quando você estiver como uma unica flor que teve suas cores mudadas para sombras de cinzas  
Bom, segure firme e seja fote_

-Qual era a flor favorita dela?

-Lírios... – Ela ainda o olhava com os olhos marejados e brilhantes

**No you're not defeated oh  
And soon you'll be smiling once again  
Then you won't have to feel it  
Let it go with the wind  
Time passes us by  
And know that you're allowed to cry**

_Não, você não está derrotado oh  
E logo você vai estar sorrindo mais uma vez  
Então você não vai ter que senti-lo  
Deixe ir com o vento  
O tempo passa pela gente  
E agora que você está permitido a chorar_

E pela primeira vez em muitos anos pelo que lembrava Sesshomaru ele derramou lágrimas, chorou por aquela linda garota que lhe olhava com tanta doçura apesar das amargas lágrimas e por aquela mulher que ele perdera a tanto tempo e que o amara mais do que a si própria, aquela mulher que ele chamava de mãe.

**'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colors have turned to shades of grey  
Well hang on, and be strong**

_Pois quando você estiver nas suas horas mais escuras  
E toda luz desaparecer  
Quando você estiver como uma unica flor que teve suas cores mudadas para sombras de cinzas  
Bom, segure firme e seja fote_

**Hang on, hang on  
Be strong  
Hold on and be strong**

_Segure firme, segure firme  
Seja forte Aguente e seja forte _

Assim eles ficaram abraçados absorvendo o luto silencioso um do outro, sabendo que aquilo representava muito mais do que qualquer declaração ou palavra que pudessem um dia usar. Dividir dores tanto para um quanto para o outro era algo íntimo que jamais contariam para alguém. E mesmo aquela sendo a primeira vez que Sesshomaru deixava alguém tocar tão fundo em seu coração, ele sabia que Rin era a única pessoa do mundo que ele confiava e sempre confiaria

Naquele momento um pássaro piou ao longe e dois corações pararam de sangrar.

* * *

**ç.ç**

**Oi gente!!!!! Desculpe a demora mas um ou dois dias depois de eu postar o primeiro capítulo eu tive de viajar e voltei á tres dias, fiz correndo esse capítulo então não liguém muito tah ?XD**

**ele foi feito muito as pressas apesar de eu ter gostado dele... ficou mórbido e quase me fez chorar mas de alguma forma bastante romântico XDD!**

**Não consegui botar o link da foto da flor Brinco de princesa aqui, mas é soh procurar no google que vcs axam umas fotos legais, ele eh bem bonita por sinau**

**A música é Be strong do Delta Goodrem...bem boazinha e romântiquinha **

**para todos aqueles que me deixaram reviews... Mto obrigado por tudo! e tentei melhorar mais nesse capítulo espero que gostem !**

**Kissus**

**Mi-chan**


End file.
